One Half
by Liaryn
Summary: TR\Doujin 02 : Hinata va acheter un gâteau pour fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de son coéquipier et presque-ami. Après le difficile choix du parfum, les problèmes arrivent au grand galop. Kageyama n'aurait pas oublié ! Si ..?


**Bonjour ! (Ou rebonjour, pour ceux qui viennent de lire un de mes OS.) Il y actuellement presque 5 heures u mat', je viens de poster Runaway Sentiment et franchement, ça va toujours aussi bien. Je vais repeupler le monde des fictions Haikyuu!FR. Tel est mon nindo. /SBAFF.*brique* *saigne** Enfin. Par hasard, y-a-t'il des amateur de AsaNoya ? (Asahi x Noshinoya) personnellement, je truc ce couple extrêmement mignon ! Et bien sûr, Nishinoya à décidé d'arrêter le volley quand Asahi s'est arrêter. On connait maintenant ses vrai motivations, hein ? Ce fan service quoi ! \(^o^)/ Bref, rentrons dans le cœur du sujet. Cet OS là, je tenais vraiment à le faire, je trouvais le doujin absolument craquant ! Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas encore, je traduis et retranscrit en français des doujins déjà traduits en anglais, fait par des auteurs dont je ne connais pas la nationalité (normal me direz-vous.) Enfin.**

**Type de fictions/Type of fictions : Doujins traduit et retranscrit en français.**

**Auteur original/Original Author :**** bubunhanten**

**Rating : T**

* * *

L'air était frais et le soleil plutôt bas dans le ciel. Deux personnes descendaient la rue côte à côte le long d'une route – un à vélo, l'autre à pied, discutaient du match de volley-ball qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le premier –celui à vélo, était roux et plutôt petit. Le second, grand et brun. De loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour deux amis. Soudainement, le plus petit s'exclama :

« Je veux du gâteau !  
- Hein ?  
- Gâteau ! Gâteau !  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, tout d'un coup ?  
- Passons par le quartier commerçant ! Je vais te laisser derrière ! »

Et il parti sur son vélo.

« Toi, petit... Attend moi, Hinata ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand brun retrouva Hinata –ou plutôt son vélo, devant une petite pâtisserie dans le cartier commençant. Il y rentra et entendit le son caractéristique d'une cloche. Il vit son ami, les mains et le nez collés sur une vitrine. Il dévorait du regard les petits gâteaux présents de l'autre côté.

« Kageyama, lequel devrais-je prendre ?  
- Hein ?  
- Celui aux fraises ou celui au chocolat ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?  
- Mm, je n'arrive pas à me décider.  
- Alors achète les deux. »

La pâtissière observa le jeune homme, légèrement rougissant. Elle rit silencieusement à leur discussion, les trouvant adorablement complice.

« Mais ça n'est pas le but... _Murmura-t-il._ »

Le petit roux réfléchit longuement. Il adorait le chocolat mais il savait que Kageyama aimait beaucoup la fraise – même s'il ne lui avouait jamais. Son choix fut vite fait.

« Deux part de gâteau à la fraise s'il vous plaît !  
- Oui, monsieur ! »

La brune les glissa dans une petite boite et le posa sur le comptoir. Elle leurs glissa un remerciement et Hinata parti en compagnie de son partenaire, récupérant son vélo devant la pâtisserie. La nuit tomba assez rapidement, les lampadaires s'éclairèrent et les deux amis se trouvèrent une place sur un banc pour déguster leurs gâteaux. Le rouquin remuait sur le banc, il adorait manger des gâteaux avec le brun. Brun qui, entre temps, bailla de fatigue, laissant apparaître de minuscules larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il sortit une des part, la mit sur une petite assez en carton, y joint une fourchette en plastique et la tendit à Kageyama.

« Tiens, un bout de gâteau ! »

Kageyama le regarda, indécis et ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que...

« Hein ?  
- Cette part est pour toi ! Sourit-il. J'ai pris celui avec de la fraise ! _La dame nous a donnée deux fourchettes !  
_- Pourquoi ? Tu étais celui qui voulait manger du gâteau.  
- Hein ? Tu n'en veux pas ?  
- ... Bien sûr que si.  
- Bien sûr que tu en veux ! _Rit-il._ »

Kageyama prit la part que lui présentait le roux et, saisissant sa fourchette, goûta ce fabuleux gâteau. Il le trouva tout simplement délicieux –il était friand des sucreries, mais ça devait rester secret. Hinata lécha un bout de gâteau sur ses lèvres, heureux de partager ce genre de choses avec le roi. Il sourit en voyant la tête étonné du passeur, quelques rougissements prenant place sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?  
- Rien ! »

Ils finirent leur part en silence, puis le petit contreur ramassa les déchets et les mit dans la petite boite où étaient précédemment les deux parts de gâteau. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la poubelle la plus proche pour y jeter son contenu.

« On devrais rentrer à la maison maintenant, non ? »

Le brun regarda la place vide où était à l'instant le plus petit et y vit son sac, remplit de petits cadeaux. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui il a reçut toutes sortes de cadeaux... Attends... Hier, je cois qu'il à dit quelque chose comme...  
__« Kageyama demain c'est mon anniversaire !  
__- Eh, fais attention! Tu n'as pas reçu une seule balle correctement aujourd'hui ! »_

Oups.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Hinata. Il avait oublié. Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. _Merde merde !_ Il se leva subitement, appelant plusieurs fois son camarade qui était déjà en chemin pour aller chercher son vélo.

« HI- HINA- HINATAAA ! »

Intrigué par tous ces bruits, le nain se retourna. Kageyama, lui agrippa les épaules et se baissa, la tête vers le sol, extrêmement gêné.

« Joyeux... Anni... versaire. »

Après quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'exclama :

« Ooh ! Tu t'en es souvenu ! »

Le passeur se releva, tenant toujours les épaules du roux qui répliqua, amusé :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien d'oublier l'anniversaire de ton petit ami.  
- Je... Je suis déso...  
- Ce n'est pas bien. _Dit-il soudain en prenant une voix effrayante._ »

Kageyama commençait **réellement** à flipper. Hinata lui rit au nez. C'est lui ou, il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule ?

« N'e t'en fais pas, je ne veux rien ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié. Il sourit. _Je te connais à près tout_, murmura-t-il. »

Il le lâcha, tentant de répondre, paniqué.

« Je-Je-Je vais... t'offrir un... c - cad...  
- Ooh ! Tu vas me donner quelque chose ?  
- U-Une passe ? »

Kageyama n'avait **absolument aucune idée** de ce qu'on pouvait offrir dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petite amie au collège, et lorsque - avec chance, il en avait eu une, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui offrir quoi que ce soit pour son anniversaire. Il ne restait pas longtemps avec elle, trop collantes. Le nain déclara, d'une voix dure.

« Tu penses qu'une passe est ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux ? ... Je plaisante ! ... Et en plus... Tu m'as... déjà donné... un truc assez spécial... Alors, c'est bon. Finit_-il en serrant un bout de son t-shirt.  
__  
Merde, je savais que ça arriverait... _Hinata se reprit rapidement, recommençant de plus belle.

« Je-Je veux dire... Pour moi un anniversaire est juste... une journée spéciale où... j'ai un délicieux gâteau avec des gens que j'aime... _Déclara-t-il en se remémorant sa journée avec Natsu et sa mère._ Et... J'ai eu cela. C'est tout ce que je voulais !

En disant cela, Hinata prit la main de son brun.

« Allez, rentrons à la maison ! »

Sauf que lui, il ne le suivit pas. Alors forcément, Hinata fit du sur-place. Kageyama s'approcha dans le dos de son petit-ami, passant son bras contre lui et avec le second, tourna légèrement sa tête, pour qu'au final, il puisse l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges.

« Ooh... je n'ai pas droit à ça tous les jours... »

Et oui Hinata, avoir Kageyama comme petit-copain n'a pas que des avantages. Hinata se retourna en une fraction de seconde, tout sourire :

« Ah ! C'était mon cadeau ?  
- ... Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.  
- Ouais, je le savais. Encore ! Encore ! Quémanda-t-il en sautant sur place. »

Le rouquin se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras dans le cou de son ami, ou presque. Le passeur se baissa et passa une main dans le dos du petit, l'autre trouvant sa place sur la tête de celui-ci, le gardant plus près de lui. Lorsqu'ils rompurent le baiser, Hinata arborait encore un de ses sourires niait, Kageyama lui, n'avait pas finit de rougir. Il l'éloigna légèrement, posant sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

« L'année prochaine... Je t'achèterai un gâteau au chocolat. Donc, on peut faire ça ensemble. »

Hinata sourit.

« Bien sûr ! »

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à me moquer de ce pauvre Kageyama (et surtout de son célibat) Celui-ci était plutôt guimauve, non ? J'espère avoir bien retranscrit le doujin et les émotions des personnages ._. Vous avez vu à la fin ? Hinata se tient le maillot en parlant de "ça". Petit joueur... **

**Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez le lien du doujin (en anglais) envoyez-moi un MP. Et si vous voulez, laissez-moi une petite rewiew ! Ma Béta s'est enfin endormie, Hinchbouda.**


End file.
